Alec Learns the Internet
by PineapplePeopleSpokesman
Summary: Sequel to Jace learns the internet! Jace is a hopeless teacher so Alec needs a new one. That new teacher is Magnus Bane. Watch as a whole new character tries learning about the internet. Slight M/A may get bigger in later chapters.
1. Call

**As I said in the summary this is the sequel to Jace learns the internet. Unlike that fanfiction though, I have no idea when this is set. Sometime in City of Bones I think. **

**Disclaimer: I own City of Bones! The book I mean. All legal rights and stuff belong to Cassandra Clare.**

ooooOoooo

Jace sighed in frustration for what seemed liked the millionth time that day. Trying to teach Alec about the internet was like trying to move an obstinate mule – almost impossible. Even Simon wasn't much of a help. "What's wrong with you?" Jace cried, exasperated. Simon raised his eyebrows at Alec.

"What's wrong with _you_? Aren't you supposed to be the experts on this?" Alec snapped back.

None of the boys looked happy. "Well I'm done here," Simon said, getting up from his chair. "It's a lost cause I say," added Jace as he too got up from his chair. The two boys left the room, leaving Alec alone with Hodge's laptop.

He decided to test out what Jace and Simon had tried teaching him. He tentatively reached out and in trying to explore the internet, clicked on one of those signs that tell you you've won a prize. The only thing this achieved was in giving the laptop a virus and shutting it down. "Aw hell!" Alec said, racing out of the room.

He walked aimlessly for a while until he found himself at his room. He found his mobile lying on his bed, just where he'd left it. That was a piece of technology he could definitely use.

Looking at his phone had reminded him of a piece of paper in his pocket. On it was a certain high warlock's number. _Maybe he can help me _Alec thought. He'd set his mind on learning the internet and he wasn't about to give up.

He dialled the number nervously. There was something about the warlock. He was so…strange. Not usually Alec's type. Alec held his breath as Bane picked up the phone. "Hello?" came his voice. He sounded tired.

"Uh, hi," Alec's voice broke. He fought to control it "You asked me to call you and I thought I could ask for some help with something."

"Did your blonde friend get himself killed?" Bane asked, sounding almost bored. "No, the only thing that could kill him is me, from frustration," Alec shot down the phone line.

"Frustration?" Bane asked. Alec could almost hear him raising his eyebrows, "He was trying to teach me about the internet, but it wasn't working. That's why I called you," Alec said. What was with this warlock?

"You want me to teach you? Or do you want me to teach him how to teach you?" Bane asked.

"God Bane, why do you have to be so annoying? You teach me!" Alec snapped. "Alright I'll teach you. Come over to my apartment in 15 minutes," Bane replied, coolly.

"Okay, fine."

"And it's Magnus," Bane said, before Alec could hang up on him.

"Huh?"

"Magnus, that's my name, not Bane."

"Alright. Bye…Magnus," and with that Alec hung up. That had been a…interesting conversation. He'd asked him to call him Magnus, so they were on first name terms now? Alec shook the thoughts from his head.

He put on his faded black jumper, it was cold out. He also grabbed his keys, wallet and mobile, then headed out of the institute. "Where are you going?" Hodge asked, he was accompanied by Isabelle. She raised her eyebrows at him questioningly. _Why do people keep doing that? _Alec thought

"Out," he said with a tone of finality. Isabelle and Hodge moved out of his way and started walking down the hall. "Don't be back too late!" Hodge called over his shoulder.

"Promise," Alec muttered under his breath.

When he got outside the cold hit him like an icy blast. He hugged his jumper to himself tightly. It didn't take him long to get to Magnus' apartment. Magnus opened the door as he walked up the steps. "Hello," he greeted Alec.

"Hi."

"So what is it about the internet you want to know? Couldn't you have just asked…would you mind taking your shoes off? Couldn't you have just asked that Hodge bloke?" Magnus inquired.

"Everything and Hodge made it too complicated," Alec said, slipping off his shoes. "Well, where do you want to start?" Magnus asked, looking back at Alec.

"Um…" he hasn't really thought about it "Jace told me some weird things. Something like Boogle and face encyclopedia, I think."

Magnus stared at Alec and laughed "You mean Google and facebook."

"I think so, yeah. What kind of names are they? I like mine much better."

_This is going to take a while_ Magnus thought

ooooOoooo

**Anyone recognise Alec's jumper? I'd appreciate suggestions for websites that Alec can look at. Review! Jace is still delivering and we've got an even better tea! ;]**


	2. Mess

**Hey! Thanks to magic noctum and Kathleensmiles 4 reviewing!**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own anything. Damn!**

ooooOoooo

"Come on then!" Magnus said, ushering Alec into a long and narrow room, his kitchen. "Oh, excuse me for a minute. I have to go to clean a something up, take care of a few things," and with that he left the room.

_He won't mind if I look around a bit _Alec thought _I bet he'd have a look around if he came to the institute. _He almost blushed at the thought of Magnus there. What was wrong with him?

After a brief inspection of the cupboards Alec had found a collection of exotic foods and spices all in different colours and texture. He could only recognise about an eighth of Magnus' massive collection and that was only thanks to Isabelle's attempts at cooking – failed attempts.

He'd been trying to decipher the label of a jar of what looked similar to glitter when Magnus walked in. He took one look at Alec and the jar and said simply "Ah."

"Ah, what?" Alec asked.

"It's my glitter. I use it for everything. I was wondering were I put it this morning. Its fairy dust. Damn expensive too!"Magnus said, taking the jar from Alec's hand.

"I thought you didn't have to pay for things, you just snapped your fingers and what you wanted appeared," Alec said, though it sounded more like he was thinking aloud.

"Yes, but this is fairies we're talking about. They wouldn't appreciate it if I just took their dust like that," Magnus replied like it was obvious (which it was).

"You mean stole," Alec said sharply.

"Whatever you want to call it. Weren't you here so I could teach you about the internet?" Magnus raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, right…yeah!" Alec said absently.

"Don't tell me you'd already forgotten! I know I'm distracting but please! Get a grip!" Magnus said to a guilty looking Alec. He had indeed forgotten. "Well come on, this way," Magnus led him down the hallway to his room. Alec winced at the sight of the sad attempt that Magnus had made of cleaning up. He recalled Magnus saying he had to clean something. He wondered if that was, well…'this'.

"Sorry it's a bit messy," Magnus apologised, making his way through the clothes that had been thrown aside on the floor. Alec winced again – at the mess and the clothes themselves. He'd never wear any of them. Magnus had reached his destination – a desk. On it was a rainbow laptop.

Alec would have laughed but feared the warlock's reaction. "So what do you know?" Magnus asked, snapping Alec out of his daze. "Err…" was all Alec could reply. He had barely understood a thing Jace and Simon had told him. It was at that moment his mobile rang.

"A piece of technology he can use!" Magnus muttered and Alec answered the phone.

"Alec where are you? You've been gone an hour!" came Jace's voice. "I've been places over an hour before and no one cared then!" Alec said, defensively.

"Whatever, come back to the institute. I've bribed…I mean convinced Simon to give you another lesson on the internet. You can't miss out on it man!" Jace almost squealed.

"I'm not coming back yet. I've got someone else to teach me, someone better. "Alec smiled at Magnus who grinned back.

"Better than Simon? Who?" Jace asked. Alec muttered something under his breath. "What was that? Come on tell me." Jace whined. Alec looked at Magnus who shrugged in response.

"Magnus Bane," Alec said, almost shyly. He heard laughter on the other end of the line. "Seriously though, who is it?" Jace managed, though his laughter. "I told you! If you don't want to believe me that's your problem," Alec huffed.

"Alright, we're coming over," Jace said. There was lots of background noise, a conversation or argument in the background. "We?" Alec asked, instantly regretting telling Jace who he was with. "Isabelle, Clary, Simon and I," Jace said, matter-of-factly.

Alec groaned "Fine, I'll see you soon then." Magnus raised his eyebrows. "A few people are coming over," Alec bit his lip "You've met them all though…"

"Alright but they're your responsibility, not mine. If they break something…" Magnus broke off with a warning look.

"You could fix it with a snap of your fingers!" Alec stopped complaining when he saw Magnus' face. "Okay," he said.

"Now back to the internet," Magnus started,

_Here we go _he thought.

ooooOoooo

**What do you think? Did it get too off topic? Did anyone notice my obsession with people raising their eyebrows or …'s? You have Gaius from Merlin to thank for that. Review! You know you want the tea (and Jace I suppose ;]). **


	3. Laughter

**Hey everyone! A special thanks to leopardeyes and Sayomi Mayako and anyone else who added my story to their favourites or alerts. This chapter is for you.**

**Disclaimer: The usual I own nothing etc.**

ooooOoooo

"It looks like a unicorn threw up in here," Jace said as he stepped into Magnus's house. "Unicorns exist?" Clary asked.

"Of course!" Magnus replied "Now, what do all of you want?"

"Well I'm actually hungry," Simon said which resulted in glares and eye rolls from everyone else in the room. "What? You asked what…oh never mind!" Simon finished and sighed.

"We wanted to see if you were having any luck with Alec. We know how thick he is," Isabelle grinned at her brother affectionately.

"I was trying to tell him about games on the internet. I thought I'd start with something simple," Magnus replied.

"Simple?" Simon asked.

"Club penguin, so young you need adult supervision on the computer, simple, but…" he broke off, shaking his head mournfully.

"Hey! It's just weird. Why'd you want to be a penguin anyway? You have to pay to do the good things, so what's the point?" Alec huffed, crossing his arms over his chest.

"You don't understand club penguin?" Simon and Clary laughed.

"Shut up and explain it better than Magnus if you can," Alec said moodily. "If he and Simon can't, no one can," Clary said.

"I'll give it another try," Magnus said, dragging Alec into his room and closing the door behind him. "Okay then," Jace said "We'll just stay here then."

They could hear giggling coming from Magnus's room. They all found a seat and tried to have a normal conversation. "What do you think they're doing in there?"Isabelle smirked.

"Learning?" Jace asked "Alec barely even laughs, let alone giggling! Strange…"

Simon smacked his forehead from disbelief of Jace's stupidity. "Here let me help you with that," Jace said, flicking Simon's arm lazily. Simon tried flicking him back but Jace's quick reflexes allowed him to dodge Simon's sad attempt and wack the other boy at the same time.

"Will you too stop fighting and shut up? We're trying to listen to Alec and Magnus!" Isabelle snapped. Clary nodded in agreement. "What, they're not talking to us, or even in the same room?!" Jace said, but shut up after receiving two very good death glares.

"Why is it _purple_?" asked an almost scared sounding Alec asked.

"It's not permanent. Just buy some different colours," came Magnus's reply.

"The others are wearing clothes! What kind of a sick, unnatural place is this?" Alec's voice cried. Isabelle, Simon, Jace and Clary were rolling around laughing by this point. They could hear Magnus's laughter from the other room.

"Come on…we better…go...in there…and…help Magnus." Clary managed between laughs. "Do we...have to?" Jace asked. Tears were now streaming down his face and all of their sides hurt. "In… a minute!" Clary shrieked.

That minute soon turned into 10 and they were still laughing. They could hear Alec's voice from Magnus's room "What's their problem? Oh my god! What's that _thing_?" A new bout of laughter followed Alec's last question.

Amazingly though, Isabelle managed to stop laughing enough to open the door to Magnus's room, only to find Alec staring at a puffle. This made her literally fall to the floor from laughter.

"It can surf too?" Alec cried.

"Why wouldn't it be able to? If a penguin can, why not a puffle too?" Magnus asked reasonably.

"It doesn't even have arms or legs though! How does it even stay upright?"

"That's a question only the creators of club penguin know the answer to."

"Disney?" Alec asked.

"No, they only bought it from the creators."

"You know its life story too?"

"Don't be silly. It's not alive!" Magnus chided.

"Which is pretty surprising…"Alec muttered to no one in particular. Isabelle, Clary and Magnus looked at each other and shared a look indicating they all doubted Alec's mental health. Simon and Jace just continued laughing.

_Wow he's weirder than I thought he was_ Clary and Magnus both thought.

ooooOoooo

**Did you guys like it? Any more ideas for websites that Alec should visit? Press the green button! Simon's delivering too. =]**


	4. Eventually leaving

**Thanks so much to everyone who's reviewed! Sorry I took so long to update, I had massive writers block. I apologise before hand about my obsession with raising eyebrows =]**

**Disclaimer: You know the drill.**

ooooOoooo

Another hour passed and everyone was still at Magnus's apartment and Alec still didn't understand club penguin or the internet. "He's technologically stupid!" Simon yelled, suddenly.

"Hey, I can use a mobile!" Alec retorted, looking hurt.

"And what a miracle that is!" Simon shouted.

"Screw you!" Alec shouted back, storming over to Magnus.

"Why so immature?" Jace sighed. This caused everyone in the room to burst into laughter. "What's so funny?" Jace asked, extremely confused. "_You're _asking _Simon and Alec _why they're being immature!" Isabelle said, raising her eyebrows.

"So?" Jace asked, pouting.

"Sorry Mr. Maturity, forget I said anything," Isabelle said, turning away from Jace to face Magnus and Alec "We should probably be going. It's pretty late."

Jace's protests were going unheard "I can be immature! Wait I mean mature, I can be mature!" the only response to this was an eye roll from Clary. "Come on big man, we better get out of here," she said, dragging him to the door where Isabelle was standing.

"Are you coming Alec? Or are you staying the night?" Isabelle asked impatiently. "Coming!" Alec replied. He put out his hand for Magnus to shake, who stared at it and raised an eyebrow.

"I've met you before Alec," he said, eyebrow still raised high. Alec blushed and put his hand down as Magnus let his eyebrow drop. _Aw, he's cute when he's embarrassed _Magnus thought.

"Well it's been lovely, really, but we've got to go now," Jace said walking out the door. "Bye," Magnus smirked "Oh wait, Alec! I almost forgot. I got you something! I'll only be a second!" And with that Magnus went racing off in the other direction.

"How many times can you get delayed in such a short time?" Simon asked no one in particular. "Quit talking to yourself and shut up. He said he wouldn't be gone long," Alec said defensively.

"Oooh! Someone's touchy!" Jace grinned. The only response he got from Alec was a death glare.

They heard footsteps coming down the hall. Magnus was back. "Here," he said, handing Alec a glittery bag "Don't open it 'till you get home and _don't _lose it!"

"I want a present too!" Jace whined, sounding a lot like a 3 year old. "If you be good I'll cook you something at the institute," Isabelle said to Jace who paled at the thought. His eyes widened in terror "I'm okay." Everyone laughed at him.

"Bye and thanks!" Alec said to Magnus before turning around and walking into a cupboard. "Right, wrong door," he said, finally heading out of Magnus's apartment.

Magnus couldn't resist temptation and gave Alec's bum a goodbye pat. Alec didn't turn around, but Magnus could see his ears turning red. "Bye," he said once more and rushed outside.

_I should embarrass him more often _Magnus grinned to himself, closing the door.

ooooOoooo

By the time everyone - with the exception of Simon who had to go home - had gotten back to the institute it was already dark. "Just how long were we at Magnus's house?" Clary asked.

"About 3 and a half hours give or take," Isabelle replied, looking at her watch. Alec shrugged "It was worth it."

"Are you kidding?" Jace laughed "Did you learn anything?"

"I learnt about noodle, wait that's not right. Poodle! No, goodle! Yeah, goodle." Alec smiled.

"You mean _Google_?" Clary asked.

"Probably. I also learned about that weird club penguin thing. Although I don't know if I'll ever go on it," Alec shuddered, remembering all those strange penguins "One person asked me to be their friend! I asked them if they were a stalker and they said no. Then I said no and walked away."

"Okay then…" Clary said slowly as she walked into the institute.

"What's in the bag?" Jace inquired.

"I dunno, I'll check in the morning. Right now I'm going to bed," Alec said which made Jace look like a child whose Christmas present had been stolen. "Anyone would have thought it was Jace's present," Isabelle said, rolling her eyes "Let him sleep, Jace!"

Fine but if I'm cranky tomorrow it's because I couldn't get to sleep from anticipation," Jace said angrily.

"Wow, anticipation's a big word," Alec grinned. At the same time Clary asked "Did he just say cranky?"

"Yes for both," Isabelle laughed.

"_Goodnight!_" Jace said, stomping off to his room.

"He's right, we better get some sleep. See ya in the morning," Isabelle said. "Goodnight," Alec and Clary replied in unison. Clary smiled shyly and waved, heading to her room.

As Alec walked back to his room he wondered _what's in this bag?_

ooooOoooo

**A cliff hanger =] now you have to read the next chapter. Does anyone mind if part of the next chapter is an msn convo? REVIEW!!!!!!!! To me they're as good as potatoes!**


	5. Gift

**Reviews are love, people! And right now I feel pretty unloved. So thanks to Leopardeyes, JamKa and magic noctum! This chappie is for my pal Jamka. I love you babe! And before I forget: HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE!!!!!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing…damn!**

ooooOoooo

Alec woke to the sound of his mobile ringing. He looked at his alarm clock it read 5:30 am. He grumbled something about hours no one should have to be awake for and answered the phone.

"What?" he asked icily.

"Have you checked the bag yet?" came Jace's voice. Alec looked over at his desk, the bag was still there, seemingly untouched. "No. Not yet. I'm surprised you didn't come in here and look for yourself!" Alec said jokingly.

When Jace didn't say anything Alec shouted "You came into my room when I was _sleeping_?" he shook his head, very annoyed at Jace, but relieved he didn't think he was in love with him anymore. He probably would have had a heart attack. "Uh-huh. I like your boxers by the way. Where'd you get them? Tell me later, okay? Now, go check the bag!" Jace managed to say in one breath. It was amazing how many times he could change the subject but end up on the same one he started on.

"Jeez, give my ears a rest! You talk too much! I'll check it, but first I'm hanging up," Alec said slowly.

"That's alright, I was gonna come over anyway. You better wait for me though. I have to see your face when you check the bag!" and with that Jace hung up. Alec rolled his eyes then got out of bed and walked over to his desk. The light from the window above his bed had fallen onto the glittery bag, like the gods themselves wanted him to open it. _Creepy_ was all he could think before the door burst open.

"Make way for the sexiest person in the world!" Jace grinned cockily. Someone behind him coughed meaningfully. "Oh, and his, err, two female assistants," he said, grin not faltering once.

"I give you full marks for an interesting personality," Alec smirked.

Isabelle and Clary managed to step past Jace, who was blocking the doorway, and into the room. "Have you checked the bag yet?" Isabelle asked.

"No, I was waiting for Jace," Alec answered.

"Well I'm here now, so hurry up and open it," Jace said impatiently. Alec didn't waste time and grabbed the bag. He stuck his hand in and pulled out a sleek, expensive looking laptop. Alec's mouth popped open to form an 'o' shape. Jace laughed hysterically and took a photo with a camera he seemed to produce from no where. Clary also started laughing while Isabelle's eyes widened, wondering the price of such a beautiful laptop.

Once Alec was back to coherent speech and thought he slowly turned on the laptop. The screensaver was of Alec. It was as if he was looking straight at you and could see into your soul. It was in fact, quite a flattering picture, unlike most Alec appeared in.

"When did he take that?" Alec wondered out loud. The others shared a look. Magnus had taken a photo of Alec without his knowledge? If it hadn't been such a nice photo and thoughtful idea it would have sounded voyeuristic.

Suddenly Alec's mobile started to ring for the second time that day, interrupting all their thoughts. Alec gently put down the laptop and picked up his phone. "Yes?" he answered voice faint.

"'Morning. I'm calling to see if you've taken a look at your present," Magnus's calm voice asked.

"Magnus I love it!" Alec practically screamed. On the other side of the lone, Magnus had to hole the phone away from his ear. He was happy because Alec was happy.

"You didn't steal it did you?" Alec asked, closing the door. The others had taken Alec's scream of delight as their queue to leave. "No. This, I actually went to the shops for. Damn expensive too. Lucky I'm a warlock and get paid well," Magnus replied.

"Thank you!" was all Alec could say, he wasn't good with emotional things. "That's alright; can you go on msn now?" Magnus asked. Alec remembered Magnus talking about it briefly the night before. "I would but, I don't have it…"Alec trailed off.

"I took the liberty of making you an account and downloading it onto the laptop for you," Magnus said, as cheerful as ever. Alec checked and sure enough, he had. "What's the password?" he asked.

"_Ilovemagnus_, no spaces."

"I'm in," Alec said excitedly.

"I'll hang up and talk to you on it."

ooooOoooo

_High Warlock has just signed in._

_High Warlock: Hi darling. How do u like ur new laptop?_

It took Alec at least 5 minutes to type two words.

_Magnus's Bitch: It's nice. _

_Magnus's Bitch: What's with my name?_

_High Warlock: U needed a name…I thought it was catchy. U can change it if u want._

_Magnus's Bitch: Nah. That would take too long._

_High Warlock: U dun have 2 type out everything in full. It takes 2 long. Dun u text ppl? _

_Magnus's Bitch: I do, but it's exactly like how I type this._

_High Warlock: LOL_

_Magnus's Bitch: What does 'LOL' mean?_

_High Warlock: Laugh out loud. Alec wat century r u living in? _

_Magnus's Bitch: The 21__st__! Duh!_

_Jace is the Awesomist has just signed in. _

_Jace is the Awesomist: Alec! U haf msn?!_

_Magnus's Bitch: How did you know it was me? My screen name doesn't even have my name in it! _

_Jace is the Awesomist: Cos it sys Magnus's bitch and ur…o neva mind! _

_Magnus's Bitch: I'll try not to._

_Jace is the Awesomist: WTF? Alec ur weird. _

_Magnus's Bitch: Magnus, are you still there? What does 'WTF' mean?" _

ooooOoooo

Back in his apartment Magnus sighed and shook his head from disbelief at how naïve Alec was. _It's kindergarten all over again. Only with ruder words_ he thought, typing a quick reply.

ooooOoooo

**Thanks for reading! Sorry for OOCness…please, REVIEW!!!**


	6. Neopets

**I'm sorry it took so long to update. It's the holidays and theoretically that should give me more time to write, but I've been out…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any rights. I'm just a crazed fangirl.**

ooooOoooo

After spending hours talking to Magnus on msn Alec decided to go to his apartment and spend hours talking _about_ msn and various other things on the internet. Despite not knowing much about it, Alec was addicted to the internet and the whole idea of it. He'd spend long periods of time just staring at his gorgeous new laptop and even the homepage of Google and the other websites Magnus had told him about. All but one, which he was currently discussing with Magnus.

"I'm glad I didn't make you a proper account. That would have been a huge waste of money!" Magnus said to Alec "From now on you can test out websites with my accounts."

"Waste of money? Oh, right. I forgot you had to pay. I thought you made me an account though!" Alec said, very confused.

"You have to pay to make a _proper_ account and be able to buy things like clothes and different coloured puffles," Magnus replied.

Alec sighed "I still don't get why you waste your money on that website,"

Magnus shook his head "Let's talk about a new website."

"No more miniclip games?" Alec asked hopefully.

"No more miniclip games," Magnus answered. They'd been on that site for a while. It was one of Jace's favourite websites. He claimed it relaxed him although most of the time he ended up closing his laptop before he broke it out of anger. Sometimes Alec couldn't get over how immature Jace could be. Alec would never like such a dumb, pointless and trivial website. Or so he thought.

"Today I thought I'd show you neopets," Magnus said.

"Neopets? Is it anything like club penguin?" Alec asked apprehensively. "No," Magnus replied quickly. He typed in the URL before Alec could make a protest. When the homepage loaded Alec was hooked.

"Wow," was all he said.

Magnus chuckled as he logged onto his account. He has a red shoyru. Alec loved it. "That's certainly…different. I mean it in a good way though…" he trailed off, not taking his eyes off the screen. Its name was _almostascuteasChris_. Alec spared Magnus a questioning look. "One of my ex's," he said. Alec felt a pang of jealousy, but shook it off. He could think about that later, right now he had a website to explore.

"Why don't you have a look around neopets and I'll make lunch?" Magnus suggested, walking to the door "Don't break my laptop!" Alec nodded in response and started to explore the world that was neopets. When he was in faerie land he had some trouble dragging the mouse across the page and ended up clicking next to the right hand side of the castle. He'd discovered the hidden tower.

"Wow. I've only ever dreamed of this place," Alec said, amazed by what he'd found. "Dreamed? Alec, you only found out about neopets today!" Magnus said from the doorway.

"That's not important right now. What does a baby paint brush do? It sounds painful," Alec flinched as he scrolled down the page.

"If you use it on your neopets it turns it into a baby version of itself. There's also Christmas and different coloured paintbrushes," Magnus said, looking at the screen. The paintbrush costed 600,000 neopoints. "I've got enough money, so you can buy it if you want. I've always wanted a baby shoyru," Magnus said the last part more to himself.

"Then I'll buy it," Alec smiled at Magnus who grinned back.'

"You know, you really should smile more often," Magnus told Alec "It makes you look, well, happy."

"I'm pretty sure that's why people smile," Alec said, slightly offended. "I thought you were making lunch anyway."

"I was, I came into ask if you liked chicken," Magnus replied coolly. "I love chicken!" Alec said, his mood brightening.

"Good," Magnus smiled, walking back into the kitchen.

Alec turned back to the screen. Magnus had said he could buy the paintbrush, so he did. He then went straight to Magnus's inventory and used the paintbrush on _almostascuteasChris_. Alec wasn't the sort of person to think a made up creature on a computer was even the slightest bit cute, but every rule has its exception.

When Magnus walked in to say lunch was ready he found Alec cooing at the laptop. "What in the world are you doing?" he asked, astounded. Alec turned around slowly. He had a guilty look on his face like a child who'd been caught with their hand in the cookie jar. "I was just…talking to your laptop. It wasn't working?"

"Let me take a look at it then," Magnus smirked. Alec blushed and slowly trudged away from the desk. Magnus looked at the screen and came face-to-face with his very own baby shoyru. He was so happy he actually squealed with delight. This resulted in Alec making the choking noise which was his laugh. After being amazed by his shoyru he regained his senses. "I came into tell you lunch was ready…" he trailed off as he and Alec walked out of the room to eat their lunch.

ooooOoooo

Lunch had been something simple – chicken sandwiches, but they had been very delicious ones. Alec and Magnus had eaten in silence. Both were thinking about neopets. When they had finished and cleaned up Alec headed back to the laptop.

Alec somehow managed the willpower to minimise neopets. Magnus's screensaver was just like his – a picture of Alec. He didn't recall Magnus taking any photos of himself, so he decided to look further into the matter. He opened Magnus's pictures and found more of himself. Some were just him, others just Magnus and some were of him and Magnus together.

Alec was puzzled. _Magnus has a lot of explaining to do _he thought, getting up to look for Magnus.

ooooOoooo

**Sorry for the weird end to the chapter...Please review!!**


	7. Chairvision

**I'm **_**so **_**sorry it took me this long to update! I had school and now it's the holidays I've finally had enough time to finish this off. It's the last chapter, so I'd like to thank anyone who's ever read, reviewed, or put this story on their favourite or alert list. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, but my imagination…**

ooooOoooo

"Magnus?" Alec called out, stepping into the hallway. He heard no response, so he called out again, louder this time. "Magnus?" There was still no reply. He was starting to get worried. Alec walked through Magnus's apartment until he found the warlock in the living room. He'd fallen asleep in an armchair, in front of the TV. He looked so peaceful that Alec's anger melted away.

Magnus stirred in his sleep and mumbled something about delicious pies and pigs that ate people. Alec laughed softly and tried to leave the room much quieter than he'd arrived. While trying to back out he succeeded in tripping over the coffee table and landing on his backside. He wasn't usually clumsy, but seeing Magnus in that chair…well it had turned all his coherent thoughts into a pile of rubbish.

He heard a laugh. Magnus had woken up to see Alec trip over. He blushed madly as Magnus offered him a hand up. He took it of course, muttering a quick "Thanks."

"You're welcome. What did you come in here for?"

Magnus's question brought Alec back to reality. "When did you take all those photos?" he inquired.

"Which ones?"

"The ones like our screensavers. They were of me. I don't remember you ever taking photos of me!" Alec's voice rose.

"Calm down Alec. You're making me sound like a pervert. If you're talking about the ones I think you are, I took them with my webcam," Magnus's voice was calm; he sounded like he was talking to a scared animal. He might as well have been. "Webcam?" Alec was, for the millionth time that day, confused. Magnus sighed "Come on, I'll show you," he said starting to walk to his room. When Alec didn't follow he looked back at him, gave him and expectant look and started walking again. This time Alec followed.

When he got to his room Magnus sat on the extra chair he'd brought in earlier that day. Once Alec had also sat down Magnus pointed at the top of his laptop. "That's my webcam, it's built in," he explained.

"Oh, I was wondering what the hell that thing was. My laptop has one too," Alec said, calming down a bit.

"Yeah, so I took the picture with the webcam," Magnus finished.

"Do you realise how bad that sounds?" Alec asked.

"Don't you believe me?"

"Of course, it's just you taking photos of me with out me knowing…"

"Well they're good photos," Magnus laughed. Alec rolled his eyes.

"What were they for anyway?"

"For you…they'd also help with the website I'm gonna show you."

"You've already shown me facebook and I don't get what all the fuss is about. Do you get to customise your neopets with your face now?" Alec asked, wishing for it to be true.

Magnus rolled his eyes "If you'd let me finish what I was saying, I was going to propose…"

"_Propose_?" Alec's eyes widened dramatically. Magnus stopped trying to talk and crossed his arms, waiting for Alec to calm down. Only once Alec eventually had, did Magnus continue "I was going to propose a completely different website. I wasn't sure which one since there's quite a few, so I thought we could look through some of them."

"What type of website?"

"A dating one," Magnus said, grinning mischievously.

Alec choked on the air he was breathing "WTF did I hear that right?"

"Alec, I can't read your mind, so I wouldn't know," Magnus said, still grinning. Alec seemed to relax after that. "That's good news," he said. Then he remembered what Magnus had said before. "Dating site?" he screeched.

Magnus didn't even flinch "I thought you'd want to know a wider variety of sites…and people. I guess I won't be showing you that por…"

He was cut off by Ale was walking around with his eyes closed and his hand on his ears shouting "La la la! I can't hear you!" Evidently this wasn't the best idea as he tripped over again. Magnus laughed and pulled Alec up who mumbled another "Thanks"

"Why'd you think I'd need a dating site? I happen to be seeing someone," Alec lied.

Magnus had to hold back a laugh "What's his name?"

"His name? Um...he's called…" Alec looked around the room for inspiration "He's called Chair…vision, Yeah, Chairvision," he smiled proudly. _Good one_ he thought to himself. "_Chairvision_?" Magnus asked.

"That's what I said isn't it? Isn't it?" Alec asked, looking slightly worried. "Where did you two meet?"

"On msn?" Alec asked hopefully.

"Alec…you can't meet people on msn," Magnus said, shaking his head. "Come on Alec, you made him up."

Alec's eyes widened "Like a _robot_? No!"

Magnus raised his eyebrows "I was thinking more like a figure of your imagination."

"Fine…I might have, sort of …yeah. Do I look that single?" Alec asked, giving in. "It was more the fact that you called him _Chairvision_." Magnus said, laughing.

"Oh. Really? I thought it was a good name. Anyway, that's not the point," Alec said.

"Then what is?" Magnus asked.

"I was kind of hoping I didn't need a dating site to get a boyfriend," Alec confessed.

"Do you think you do?" Magnus asked softly.

"No?"

"Right answer," Magnus said, bringing his lips to Alec's.

_Angel, I love the internet_ Alec thought.

THE END

ooooOoooo

**Yay! That's it then :) I hope you liked the story! Sorry for any errors. It's night and I'm tired. Review!**


End file.
